


Ant-Man And The Wasp... And Ant-Man...And The Wasp...And Stature...And Henry!

by Rose39



Series: Marvel Ships [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Family, F/M, Gen, Requests, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose39/pseuds/Rose39
Summary: All of my requests for Ant-Family go here now, because they were taking over Ships And Shit(Marvel).





	1. Hank! Seriously!

**Author's Note:**

> If you need some context check out my Ships And Shit(Marvel) story.
> 
> This first chapter is for Steampunk-Archer(AKA Jess) over on Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! If not let me know and I'll redo it!
> 
> Sorry it took me so long, I'm going through some stuff myself that I don't want to get into.

"Go! Go! I've got them," Hank assures Hope and Scott as they hesitate for date night.

Janet's down with a cold and didn't want to get Henry sick, so she's staying in the lab.

"Fine, dad, but call us if anything, and I mean anything happens," Hope sighs.

"Don't, like, fall and hurt yourself or something," Scott teases.

"Get out of here," Hank waves.

The couple leaves after saying goodbye to their kids.  
~~~  
Hank is showing the kids how to wire a light bulb to a lemon when the oven goes off.

"Okay, papa's gotta go get dinner out, you stay here," he takes the science project with him, knowing better than leaving it with a toddler.

He sets it on the counter and starts walking to the oven, only to slip, hitting his head on the counter.

"Mother of-" he cries.

"Papa?" Cassie peaks in.

"I'm fine, Cassie, just keep an eye on your brother for me," Hank waves her away.

He slowly gets up, shaky, but okay.  
~~~  
They eat and begin a board game, and that's when Hank notices he's having a hard time focusing.

He feels slightly dizzy when he actually forces himself to, making everything worse.

"Papa, do you want me to call dad and mom?" Cassie offers.

"No, no, I'm fine, just...need to drink some water," Hank assures.  
~~~  
He gets the kids to bed without much trouble.

His symptoms keep adding on, now he get's light headed if he moves too fast...

He tries to keep a level head, but it's late, he's tired, and doesn't want to go to sleep until his head is better...  
~~~  
When Scott and Hope get home they find Hank asleep on the couch, the kids both tucked in and sound asleep.

"Dad," Hope shakes Hank gently.

"Hank?" Scott says louder.

The scientist doesn't stir in the slightest.

"Dad?" Hope shakes him more assertively.

Finally he begins to wake up.

"You okay Hank?" Scott asks.

"Fine.." Hank nods.

"Thank you for watching the kids," Hope hugs her father, putting one hand on the back of his head, causing him to wince.

"What happened to your head?" Scott inquires.

"Nothing.." Hank shrugs.

"Papa fell.." Henry chimes in from the doorway of his bedroom.

"You fell?!" Hope cries.

"Dude! You should have called us!" Scott cries. 

"It was more like I bumped the floor," Hank waves them off.

"Dad! You could have gotten a concussion! Or worse! You can't just pretend it didn't happen!" His daughter scolds.

"I'm fine...get off my back," Hank huffs.

"Yeah! This time!"

"I'm going to put Henry back to bed!" Scott takes off to care for his son, instead of watching his wife and father in law fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I Take Requests Here.](https://rosie39.tumblr.com/post/177500739063/i-want-your-help-with-my-december-story%22)   
> 


	2. Mistakes Were Made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Writing on Ships and Shit(Marvel) that I took way too long with.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not let me know, and I'll redo it.
> 
> As always, thank you for the request.

Scott finishes his eighth beer of the night, Hope drinking him under the table with fourteen and a half, the two of them getting into bed, giggling, going in for some “other stuff”.  
~~~  
Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Fuck you, alarm clock!" Scott pushes his alarm clock off the bedside table.

His head is pounding, he can feel the blood in his veins moving, and he feels like he's going to throw up.

"Shh.." Hope whines, pulling a pillow over her face.

Scott curls around her, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

Hope curls closer in his grip.  
~~~  
Just as Scott gets into a good slumber Janet walks in, opening the window.

"Rise and shine!" She chirps.

"I'll rise, but shining's going to take four cups of coffee and a hot shower," Hope sighs.


	3. Hank Is A Big Softy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Reader.person on Ships And Shit(Marvel) that I took way too long with.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not, let me know, and I'll redo it.
> 
> As always, thank you for the request!

"You want to see him, dad?" Hope offers after the baby starts to relax.

"Sure," Hank agrees.

Hope carefully hands her father her newborn son.

"Hello, there.. Hank coos.

"What's his name?" Janet asks as she leans over her husband's shoulder to look at her grandson.

"Henry.." Scott smiles.

The way Hank's eyes light up tells the couple they made the right choice.

"You named your son after me?"

“You're such an important part of both of our lives, it's the very least we could do!" Scott explains.

"You're going to be a handful, aren't you?" Janet jokes as Henry grabs at Hank's shirt.

"It takes a village," Hope hums.

"Luckily we have one," Scott adds.


	4. Just Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from No one on Ships And Shit(Marvel).
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not let me know, and I'll redo it.
> 
> As always, thank you for the request!

Hope looks at the test and takes a deep breath.

How is she going to tell Scott?  
~~~  
"Just go and say it, jellybean," Janet insists.

"Mom, this isn't just something you go up and say!" Hope argues.

"When I was pregnant with you I didn't think I'd be able to tell your father, I panicked, and worried for two weeks before I finally just gave in and told him, and it was so much easier than fussing over details of telling him some fancy way," Janet pets her hair back softly.

"Mom..."

"It's easier, but if you want to pull out the stops, go ahead," Janet sighs.  
~~~  
After planning a big dinner and telling him after doesn't work, because she burnt the meal, she decides to take her mother's advice.

"Scott.." Hope hums to her husband, hands behind her back, s gently smile on her face.

"Yes?" Scott raises a brow.

She silently pulls the test from behind her back, a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god! Your not kidding! Are you?!" Scott cheers.

"I'd never!"

Scott hugs his wife, holding her close, almost in tears.

Hope is so glad she listened to her mom.


	5. Berry Lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous on Tumblr!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If not let me know, and I'll redo it!
> 
> As always, thank you for the request!

Hope is eating berries when Scott walks in.

"Hey, Hope, can I have one?" Scott requests.

Hope pulls him into a kiss, passing a berry from her mouth to his.

Scott's face turns bright red.

"God, get a room!" Hank calls.

"Sorry.." Scott moves away from Hank.

"You two are too adorable to be real," Janet coos.


	6. Hank! Seriously! Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Steampunk-Archer(aka Jess)over on Tumblr!
> 
> Thank you for the request! I'm always glad to see you in my inbox!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for your patience.

Hank walks into the lab after getting a good night's sleep and finds his daughter and his wife.

"Oh! Look at that! I completely forgot I--"

"Nice try Hank, come here," Janet crosses her arms.

"You ratted me out," Hank grouses at Hope.

"You hit your head and tried to keep it a secret!" Janet yells.

"I'm sorry, dear...I just didn't want to worry anyone!" Hank explains.

"You did a real good job, dad, I stayed up most of the night, coming to come check you were still alive!" Hope yells.

"I--"

"Hank, we all worry about you, and you need to tell us when something happens," Janet hugs her husband.

Hank just hugs her back, sighing.

He knows she's right.

He doesn't like admitting it, but he knows it.


	7. The Wombats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Steampunk-Archer(aka Jess),  
> Thanks for the request, had a bit of a hard time with it, as I've only really wrote Dave and Kurt as background character before, so this was uncharted territory for me, and it's not as long as I wanted, because I had a hard time coming up with ideas for it... That vent thing is Bullshit, and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this train wreck for now, I'll do a better one late...

Trapped in a bank vault with the Three Wombats and no way to contact Hope, Scott, or Janet, not how Hank wanted to spend his evening...

"You know, this isn't the first time this happened to me, see, me and my cousin, Ernesto, were at this fine ass hotel, like, they had a casino on the bottom floor, and Ernesto gave his computer for them to hold in the safe, but he left a dirty website open and wanted to go close it, just in case, but they wouldn't give anything back until we checked out, and he asked me to go back, because I'm crazy good at cracking safes, and I crack it, and as I'm-"

"Hey...Luis, maybe...maybe not right now," Dave cuts him off.

"Why? What's wrong?" Luis frowns.

Hank is twitching in, assumably, irritation, and Kurt is as far away as possible, which isn't very far, in all honesty.

"Oh...sorry, Hank, I know you don't like the sound of my voice.." Luis shies away.

"No, skip the whole "while you were in the safe" how did you get out?" Hank hums.

"Oh, uh, I had a screwdriver, and you know, they put air vents in these now, after a kid got stuck in one and suffocated, but there's no way to take the vent off, but it was really easy to break with the screw driver, the only problem was I had to climb a shelf and hold onto the vent with--I broke open the vent and crawled out.." Luis sees Hank twitch again and realizes he needs to get to the point.

"I don't see an air vent in here.." Hank grouses.

"Maybe they didn't get the memo?" Dave shrugs.

"No, there's gotta be one, I can feel the air moving, like a breeze," Luis denies.

"It's too cold in here to tell.." Kurt huffs, rubbing his arms.

"Kurt...move," Hank orders.

"What? Why?"

"Do it!" Hank orders.

Kurt slowly moves, revealing the air vent they were looking for.

"You were leaning on it?!" Dave pushes him.

"I was staying away from Mr. Pym.." Kurt shrugs.  
~~~  
They broke the vent, and managed to get out just as Janet and Hope we're getting to the lower area to look for them.

"What happened?" Janet questions.

"Long story short...the Wombats saved the day," Hank smiles.

"Woulda been out faster if Kurt had picked a different hiding place.." Dave grouses.

A fight escalates between the three ex convicts, Luis mostly trying to play peacekeeper, but keeps accidentally fanning the flames.

Hank sighs, and wishes he hadn't given them the satisfaction of thinking they saved the day.


	8. 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this wasn't quite a request, but I see you Jess(Steampunk-Archer on tumblr)
> 
> Here you go!

"How old are you, papa?" Henry asks as he sees Hank.

"I'm 74, buddy," his grandfather smiles.

"Are you seven, or four?" Henry frowns.

Hank is about to correct him when he just laughs it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked it up, and Michael Douglass is 74.


End file.
